


Mirror

by Ibenholt



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Biting, M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibenholt/pseuds/Ibenholt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Centauri vanity and Narn customs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Avelera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avelera/gifts).



They almost looked like flowers. As strange as it was, G’Kar’s entire appreciation for Centauri décor was limited to some latent power in his teeth.

Londo pushed the neckline of his nightshirt further aside and looked at the mark again. The blue, pink and purple bruises on his shoulder were enveloped by a greenish yellow, like leaves around the colorful petals. There were pretty containers of cream, powder or perfume on the table in front of him, but he didn’t reach for any of them.

The first time G’Kar had bit him, he thought for a brief moment that he was attacking him. He was used to little nibbles at best from former bed-partners. Having G’Kar’s teeth sink into his skin had caused him to almost scream. But suddenly, he was back to sitting in front of a computer screen and read the few facts about the Narns that had not been lost over the years. On of them was that they marked their mates. Londo did not dare to call himself G’Kar’s mate. He was not Narn, so it felt wrong to assume such a title. It didn’t matter how the word kept popping into his head whenever he felt how sore his shoulders were, or when he was undressing.

G’Kar would bite down and suck The result was left on Londo’s shoulders. He would always make certain to stay away from his neck, for more than one reason, he supposed. But whenever they were approaching a climax, G’Kar’s teeth would be on him again.

“Admiring my work?” He didn’t turn around, but slowly pulled the strings so that his nightshirt began to look decent again. In the mirror, he could see G’Kar getting closer. He had a sheet wrapped around himself. His robe was lying forgotten in his own quarters.

“Hardly. I’m wondering if I will ever be able to remove them. I can’t stand any more prying questions from my physician.” G’Kar kissed the nape of his neck, and worked his fingers through the loops in his shirt that were still open. “You wouldn’t dare. You like them.”

“They suit me,” he moaned, “But that’s all.”

Later, when G’Kar had fallen asleep and had tangled himself in both Londo and sheets, his shoulder was slowly turning dark and had four shallow holes in it.


End file.
